jmeltonfandomcom-20200214-history
FR Chars
Characters of the Forgotten Realms setting Argos Brightshadow-Half Aasimar half tiefling . +2 Cha, +1 Wis and Int. Silver skin, blue eyes. Tiefling horns.tiefling hooves. Tiefling tail. Planar Legacy- 1st Thaumaturgy, 3rd lesser restoration as 2nd lvl spell, 5th daylight. Darkvision. Resistance to fire and necrotic damage. . Starts out true neutral, conflicted by what the world wants him to do. He feels no obligation to help demons or devils, but he doesn't want to be involved with angels. Starts out with being a paladin, then moves to psionics (battlemind)( because he still feels the magic in his life) because he is frustrated with the religious life and its expectations on him, but then makes his choice to be neutral good and be a paladin of Auppenser. Can be ruthless, but tries to be kind, and always strives to be honorable. Wields longsword and shield or greatsword. Aurek- Brother of Argos is wizard. Has gold skin., amber eyes. Inspr mage draenei. Calm and composed compared to his brother. Loves to work with jewels, and has a fascination with stars and their movements. Jora "Blackheart" Reiner- ranger rogue Jormund- Watersoul Genasi druid who loves huge sea creatures. Mother was a watersoul genasi elf, father was a human sailor. -firesoul genasi sorceress who prefers not to use fire spells after accidently killing a family during her service as a mercenary warmage -Deep gnome noble awakened mystic who has been outcast from his familly of predominantly arcane magic users. LEADER Gabriel Black(FR)- Cleric/Warlord hybrid- ultimate leader STRIKER - Rogue/fighter (dueling fighting type)/ Cleric (Trickery Domain), follower of Leira. Uses rapier Darpan Dorje Taboten ranger/rogue. Inspiration Far Cry 4. Ask about getting a Kukuri in there. Jacob Bishop (FR)-Human ranger/rogue hybrid. Inspiration Abraham Woodhull. Batman personality, goes by the name Pax. Ultimate Striker Varis- unaligned elf fey warlock, unseelie agent. Inspiration Vraska Emil Halo Reach Inspiration- Marauding ranger with battleaxe and several throwing axes and daggers CONTROLLER Irish name- dark celtic fey warlock Alaric Maslow of Waterdeep-Jace Beleren Inspiration- psion/ wizard hybrid-Ultimate controller? Carric Elf Druid, inspiration Nissa, Worldwaker. Focus on summoning magic. Summoner druid build DEFENDER Dain Stoneanvil- Battlemind/ Paladin hybrid- Ultimate defender? Uriel Paladin/Fighter hybrid. Inspiration Elspeth. Defender with an emphasis on damage dealing Huge Tiefling Champion Fighter, Great Weapon Fighting, Uses Greataxe. Very happy and cheerful tiefling. Thinks if people see someone happy, theyll be happy themselves, regardless of how that person looks. Inspriration Iron Bull _______________________________________________________________________________ Goliath SEA CAMPAIGN CHARACTERS Arvastan-Half sea elf cleric of Deep Sashelas. Garrek Tallstag-Half elf Paladin of Silvanus, oath of the ancients. Tharran Half orc paladin fighter of torm. Uses great sword. Protective Orc father killed by prejudiced humans. Sees potential for his race to be honorable, powerful. Half orc legal enforcer, who focuses on nonlethal tactics to get his targets. Half orc Warden, Storm warden, wields warhamer. Inspiration thrall primal class who weilds a quaterstaff, Inspiration the mythic spirit picture Mikael Black-Cleric Paladin Hybrid of Amaunator Artyom Stolev Jarek of Waterdeep Arlakh Shornclaw Ulvein- DrowTelepathic Psion/ Trickster Rogue. Starcraft ghost inspiration. Durathor Stoneanvil Thukirthos Yuriel Stormsinger Zephrim Trystan Mariz Bitchking Jacob Bishop (FR)-Human Telepathic Psion/ Trickster Rogue. Starcraft ghost inspiration. Batman personality, goes by the name Pax Torun of Clan Kharash- Dragonborn Sorcerer, Dragon Magic follower of Bahamut, slender Swordmage with bastard sword battlemind / avengerhybrid- Protoss Inspiration Birch Ajani inspiration cleric/fighter. Longtooth shifter?